Precious Illusions
by rainkira
Summary: Hermione left at the end of 6th year. came back with a sister and a new past. Her future is already set. And her ancient family is going to get in the way of everything. How does Malfoy tie in all of this? is he trapped in the same fate? HGDM
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer**: I DO NOT own these characters! AT ALL! You understand? I am not that smart! I really don't want to be sued, that would just be bad. Anyways RR and I will put my next chapter up! I already have it written, and it's a lil funny, hehe :P

_My little note_: okay well hermione has changed. and don't ask questions about it!all shallbe revieled! waves hands magicly anyways this is a DMHG flick, only... is it still our favorite hermione? ooooo aaaaa... lol... i will do what i can to make sure this flick isn't...furry? lol. this is my first fanfic so please no yelling! lol Rated R because i have a tendinsy to be a lil ...umm...well weird. haha. anyways here is chapter one!

**Chapter One**

"_What are you doing? What are you going to do with me! What have I done?"She yelled at the dark figured _

"_Let me go!" she said as tears fell from here sad eyes._

"_But why? Why do you want me?" she asked shaking. _

"_Ah you do not know do you?"  
_

_he approached her laughing wickedly._

Hermionewoke up shaking under her covers. Looking around the room she realized it was 6 o'clock in the morning and no one was out to get her. She sighed, this was the same dream she had for a month, and she was completely terrified not knowing the future. She got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and bags were under her eyes. She lingered for a moment longer before grabbing a towel and starting the shower. She removed her clothing and climbed in. She just stood there letting the water awaken herself. She put her arms on the wall and began to remember her dream that haunted her.

"_What are you doing? What are you going to do with me! What have I done?"_

……………………………

_But why me? I cannot be suchBANG BANG BANG!_

Hermione's eyes shot right open trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Hermione!" came her sister's yell, "I want to take a shower too! With hot water if you don't mind! Its already 7:30! Come ON!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Thank god she can't use magic outside of school yet." She murmured.

Ten minutes later she got out of the shower and began to get dressed. She choose a black corset with red ribbons that was tight around the waist and bust, with a silver cross that had a red rose in the center and vines around it rested in the middle of her neck, a black skirt that went up past her knees, and a pair of black lace-up boots that went up to her knees. Her honey hair she wore down and in some areas same curls lied, and her earrings were big silver hoops.

Coming out of the bathroomher sisterwas beginning to get used to Hermione dressing like that. Hermione seemed to have mastered the art of looking dark and sexy with her honey eyes w/ black eyeliner, rosy lips, and tan skin. Hope went passed her sister and into the shower where she took up to 30 minutes to finish. She came out a short denim skirt (that looked rather tight and showed her curves sufficiently), a blue halter, and a pair of black boots. Her blonde and blue hair was done in two pigtails and her star earrings showed, and her blue eyes were outlined by blue-ice eyeliner and her lips looked rather pink.

"Hope," her aunt called from downstairs, "come on and eat breakfast we have to hurry up and get to London to get your things all situated, now come on!" Hope ran downstairs all perky, and happy to go to her new school. The smell of pancakes and chocolate chips came to her and made her even more excited (it was her favorite thing for breakfast) (a/n hehe sorry I was eating it so I thought I would right it :P) She sat down across from Hermione and began to eat. Their aunt looked at the two, Hermione looked liked her father, and Hope, her mother. She sighed; some things will never change.

An hour later they were on their way to London. Their aunt insisted that they wore a jacket so Hermione had grabbed her jet-black trench coat and Hope herdenim jacket. Hope was playing with her white owl, Caesar, while Hermione stared out of the window with her black cat, Seylin, on her lap.  
"Hermione…?" came her sister's voice.

"What is it?" Hermione answered not looking from the window.  
"What if I don't make friends here? What if we are in different houses?" she said with a sad voice. Hermione took her eyes off the sky and looked at her sister sincerely.  
"Listen runt, no matter what we are sisters, and nothing can keep us apart, and your going to make friends easy. All the times we have moved you have end up with the most friends. Your brightness brings them to you. You're just so loveable" she said sticking her tongue out. "It'll be okay Hope, it will." she finished before her sister could start arguing with her. Her eyes went back to the sky.

When they finally got the London train station they were so excited. They lingered looking around and when they went through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ they were completely amazed by all the students running around with their parents. They put their stuff on the train and came back out to see their aunt talking with a man with his back to them. Noticing them coming there way the man left in a hurry.

Hermione came running up "Who was that?"  
"An old friend of mine dear no need to worry."  
They got into a small conversation but before they new it, it was almost time to depart.  
"I'll try to send owl anytime I can" Hermione said while hugging her aunt "We'll be good!" Hope said smiling _hehehe if I don't find a guy that is, muhaha._  
"Be careful!" their aunt yelled as they got onto the train.

**(a/n)Well hope you guys liked the first chapter, I know it's a bit corny but they do get better, I will try to update often, but please please review! You would be awesome! Thx!**

_VampireMasquerade  
_(previously known as eLvEnWicCa)


	2. Tyler's Dad

Disclaimer- Okay, if I owned the Harry Potter characters I would be RICH! I would have a drum set, a mansion, car, so on! And lets put it this way, I don't have any of that!I DO NOT own these characters! AT ALL! You understand? I am not that smart! I really don't want to be sued, that would just be bad. Anyways RR and I will put my next chapter up!

"Did you hear?" Ginny said striking up a conversation.  
"No, What?" the other three said in union. Ron had gotten out of his boyhood stage had gotten muscles and his red hair went well with his tan skin, had his fingers entwined with Lavender Brown who had grown to be rather pretty. Harry, who had grown up quite a bit still had is shaggy black hair had gotten rid of his round glasses and had gotten contacts had a muscular build, had is arm around Ginny, who had become a stunningly pretty girl with her long red hair and prefect body.  
"Well, we are having two new transfer students coming for the United States coming this year!" Ginny squealed.  
"Maybe they are hot surfer guys!" Ginny and Lavender yelled at the same time. Receiving glares and dumbfound expression on the guy's faces.   
"I bet they are fat-snot-nosed-ugly-bustards." Ron said pronouncing every word loud and clear. Harry laughing at this noted the girl's glares.  
"Ha-Ha," Ginny said with a wave of her hand, "We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drake? What's on your mind?" Pansy asked worried. Draco had been starring at the window the whole time. With no sign of Draco talking Pansy brought up the one thing that would get his attention.  
"Are you worried about your engagement?" Pansy asked questionably. Draco eyes turned from the window and looked at his best friend. Everyone thought they were a thing. When in fact that was Blaise and her. They have only and will always be friends. But this whole engagement thing was way to much for him to comprehend.  
"Pans, I don't even know this girl. And this was arranged before I was born, so what is there to worry about? HUH? I will never find love! Ever! A Malfoy never finds it! We always end up marrying someone we don't care about! Someone we don't know! I wanted to marry for love, as corny as that sounds! Just…I hate it. This is my last year, and I am going to find love, even if it means I have to depart from it later!" Draco growled. Pansy looked at her best friend and stared at the man before him. He was no longer a boy.  
"It'll be okay, she isn't coming till next year right?"  
"That's what Father told me."  
Pansy said smirking, "Then have as much fun as you can"

Draco glanced up and smirked as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione grabbed her journal and scanned through her entries till she found a blank page in the leather bond book. Grabbing a pencil she began to write  
_Dear Diary,  
Well I am on the train ride back to the place I wanted to erase my mind from. Ever since I left I have never wanted to come back. My so-called friends wrote at first but then they stopped. Stupid ingrates, if they think I'm the same now as before then they are wrong. I'm going to show them. Be nice at first then destroy the new "Golden Trio". (stupid Ginny thinks she can take my place…well she is wrong) Ronald will get what he deserves for destroying me. I hate them! I HATE THEM!  
_Hermione threw her book to the ground and grabbed her CD player.  
Hope who was sitting on the opposite side reading her charms book, looked up at her sister  
"I've got it all but I feel so deprived" Hermione sang.

"There's gotta be more to life!" she stopped and hit the next button.

"He's a loser! He's a loser!" Hermione sang while head banging. She stopped. Hitting the next button.  
"Get a load of me get a load of you walking down the street and I hardly know you." Next button.  
"You love me but you don't know who I am" Next button. Hope began to glare at her sister. Hermione took a glance at her and laughed, with an evil smile plastered on her face.  
With a flick of her wand, Hermione's CD player had turned into a monster stereo.  
"STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON! STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON! STACY CAN I COME OVER AFTER SCHOOOOOLLLLL? WE CAN HANG AROUND BY THE POOLLLLLL! DID YOUR MOM GET BACK FROM HER BUSNISESS TRIP? IS SHE THERE? OR IS SHE TRYING TO GIVE ME THE SLLLLIIIIPPPP? YOU KNOW I'M NOT THE LITTLE BOY I USED TO BE THAT I USED TO BE! I'M ALL GROWN UP NOW BABY CAN'T YOU SEE? STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON!"

…. Hermione waved her wand another time and then…  
"TYLERS DAD HAS REALLY FINE ABS! TYLERS DAD HAS REALLY FINE ABS! TYLER CAN I COME OVER AFTER SCHOOOOOLLLLL? WE CAN HANG AROUND BY THE POOLLLLLL! DID YOUR DAD GET BACK FROM HIS BUSNISESS TRIP? IS HE THERE? OR IS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME THE SLLLLIIIIPPPP? YOU KNOW I'M NOT THE LITTLE GIRL I USED TO BE THAT I USED TO BE! I HAVE BIG BOOBS NOW BABY CAN'T YOU SEE? TYLERS DAD HAS REALLY FINE ABS!" Hope ran over and hit the stop button on the stereo, as Hermione rolled on the floor in laughter. Hope stood over her sister glaring. Hermione suddenly stopped.  
"Um…hehe" Hermione said quietly, as Hope turned around to see the whole student body with the door open laughing just as hard as Hermione was.  
(a/n I was going to end it here but I just wanna keep going…. )  
As the crowd started to deteriorate Hermione shut the door afraid of someone recognizing her. Which would be stupid to think since she changed more than her attitude and ways. Laughing at herself, Hope continued to glare at her sister.  
"Why did you do that Mia?" she yelled.  
Hermione shrugged the comment and grabbed one of her favorite books. Hope gave up and grabbed her book and continued to read.  
"What the hell do you want ferret?" Came someone's yell.  
"Temper, temper Weasel." Came a calm but deadly voice.  
Hermione froze and starred at the door. Hope seeing her sister's worry watched the door.  
"Fuck you Malfoy" another voice came.  
"Ha, ever since Granger left you have been a sad excuse for a man." Snarled the other man.  
Hermione stood from her spot and flung the door open making everyone jump from their spot, Harry Ron and Ginny where on the left side of the corridor while Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle where on the right.  
"Who the hell are you?" came Ginny's voice.  
"My name is Hermione, incase you forgot Ginerva." Everyone's mouth flew open. Ginny was the first to close her mouth, "OH MY GOD! HERMIONE?"  
Hermione sighed and started playing with her fingernails.  
"That IS what I said right?" Ginny grabbed Hermione into a monster hug. Pulling her back Ginny began to exam her. While that was happening Hermione saw all the guys undressing her in their minds.  
"Okay boys as much as I love the attention stop thinking what you are thinking." She said quiet calmly. Harry and Ron turned a deep shade of red while Malfoy smirked.  
Harry pulled Hermione into a hug than Ron pulled her into another. Hermione stiffened under Ron's hug. Which he didn't seem to notice. Getting out of his arms Hermione looked at Malfoy.  
"Miss me?" she said deadly with a smirk. Malfoy smirked as well,  
"Why would I miss a filthy little mudblood?" he said smirking even more.  
Harry Ron and Ginny charged but a voice came over them  
"Be careful what you say to my sister, Sir. For things are hidden in the world we live in." Hope said as she leaned on the door.  
"What the hell does that mean?" everyone except Malfoy asked. Hermione met Draco's eyes, as he looked at her questionably. Hermione's eyes widened and she said quickly stated, "Um, everyone this is my sister Hope." Everyone took his or her attention to Hope as Hermione slipped away. She ran to the end of the corridor as fast as she could. She hit the wall and a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away just as quickly as it came.  
"Don't turn around" a voice came as the person wrapped their arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione went stiff but did as she was told.  
"You have changed so much since you have left." He whispered deadly in her ear. _I know that voice…_she thought as he flung her around. Hermione close her eyes afraid of what was to come. The person smashed his lips upon hers. Without thinking she pushed him away from her and without opening her eyes she whispered one word and ran.  
"Weasley."

**(A/N) hehe, wow I finished it! The song is Stacy's mom if ya'll didn't catch that and I only own the second part, "Tyler's dad has really fine abs" haha I just love that. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a lil more fun writing this one than the other, I am doing what I can w/ the chapters, so please leave a review, and if I get reviews I will put up my next chapter, and all those who review shall be put into my cool/awesome/people book!  
**  
_VampireMasquerade _


	3. WhAT!

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ON HERE SEPT THE PLOT! There… happy?**_

Authors note: Okay I kinda didn't want to waste a lot of time w/ the sorting and such, so I just went a couple of weeks ahead. shrugs throw the tomatoes at me… I know. Okay this chapter and maybe next. I donno I'm WORKING ON IT  
  


Hermione sighed to herself in her uxorious room. She barley saw her sister, and everything was changing. Hermione had been appointed Head Girl, and to the surprise of everyone she had made Gryfindor again, and her sister had made Slytherin_. SLYTERIN! God! That is where I should be! Stupid Gryfindors. GRR they are so clueless! They don't know what's going to happen to them! Dear lord, everyone just follows stupid Harry effin Potter. I HATE HIM! He can go die in a hole. _Hermione nodded out of habit and took a look at her surroundings. Her walls where black with white roses. Her huge bed was made of black wood and she had a white canopy over the bed. A small black wooden desk was to the right of the room, while her dresser was right next to it. To the left was a windowsill, with black and white curtains. Her stereo was across her bed near the door, with her mini TV and DVD player. (A/N okay I know that electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts but let us pretend there is a spell for the things so they can work :o)) Her black and pink guitar and rosewood violin laid next to her bed while Selyin laid on the bed sleeping. She went over and locked her door. Ronald Weasley had been appointed Head Boy so Hermione kept locking her door. The other night he had came in her room….  
**FLASH BACK  
**_Hermione layed on her bed sleeping soundly_. _A man came into her room quickly and silently. Hermione continued to lay still and sound asleep.  
"The bitch will get what she deserves…" he said silently.  
_**End Flash Back**

'_Shame for him I am a light sleeper and moved so that he hit his head on my bed post, knocking him out_.' Hermione chuckled slightly. It was a Saturday and it was raining rather hard. A few weeks had passed since the first day to Hogwarts and Hermione was getting into the swing of things again. She sighed to herself again. Her sister had invited her to a Slytherin Party later that night. The party started at 8 and it just about 6. Hermione jumped off her bed, and went a moved her hand slightly and the Stereo started. Hermione moved w/ the song, throwing cloths out of her dresser as she head banged. It was some random song…

"In the end it doesn't even matter" she sang w/ the chorus.

She closed the door and started trying on cloths; first she tried on a very short catholic schoolgirl skirt, and a red belly halter, with knee high boots. She went to a mirror to examine herself.  
'_OMG! HAHA! I LOOK LIKE A SLUT! Ha! Haha no… though it looks hot…. no.' _She changed out of that, and started dancing in her underwear.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! BUT GOTTA BE STRAIGHT THAT I WANNA uhhhhh TILL THE BREAK OF DAWN!" giggling to herself she tried on the next outfit.

It was a pair of really dark low hip huggers, that in the front it had lace up all the to the top. The strings of her glitter thong showed, and she threw on a black low cut belly shirt, that showed her stomach, and belly button ring.

"I'm to sexy for my shirt, I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk!" She started dancing and swaying laughing at the way her thong and belly button ring would shine. Laughing she got out of those cloths and put them to the end of her bed. Throwing a robe on herself she went to the bathroom that she shared w/ Weasley. Locking the door with a charm, she sighed to herself. The huge pool-like bath was decorated in lavishing blues and pinks. A shower was on the side, a door layed across the hallway and if you went in there was the toilette, and large mirrors that held their owners. Hermione stepped to the shower on the side and turned it on warm. Shedding her clothes off she stepped in, letting the warm water wash over her. After a few minutes she grabbed her vanilla sent shampoo and conditioner then after that her rose body wash. She stepped out of the shower and walked to the mirror wrapping a towel around her body. She began to exam herself in the mirror.  
"**Smack**!" Hermione hit the sink and fell to the floor.  
"YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN FROM ME!" Ron screamed at her. Hermione reached for her forehead and felt the blood trail.  
"Whatever Weasley! You'll be EXPELLED FOR THIS!" She screamed. The blood started at the side of the forehead and trailed down to her eyes, giving her a deadly look.

Glaring at him she whispered "Someday…when you're all alone….memories will make you see…make you regret…..wish….and cry….memories of what you did to me."  
Her blood ran over her eye like a blood tear, reaching the end of her cheek. Ron walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him right before saying "Tell a soul and you and that person WILL die." Hermione stood up and looked at her reflection.  
"So much for the locking charm." She whispered. Hermione stepped back in the shower rinsing all the blood off of her. The water turned red on the bottom and it started to freak her out. Stepping out she again went to her mirror and put the most advanced locking charm she knew on both doors. Putting a spell that made her bruises go away she started to apply black eyeliner and smoky black eye shadow. Grabbing her black robe she stepped into her room cautiously. She closed the door and put the charm on the doors again. Hermione stepped over to her bed and put on the clothes she had layed out for the nights occasion. Looking at the clock… '7:30'. She stepped over to her dresser of shoes and picked out a pair of black lace up high heel boots. Hermione grabbed her wand and magically dried her hair and made it very straight. Waving her wand she added black highlights. She opened a small black box on her desk and pulled out a pair of really big hoops and a white rose belly ring. Putting those in she grabbed her trench coat and pocketing her wand she softly opened the door.  
'Thank god, he must of gone to see Brown.'  
She quickly tiptoed to the door just in case and got out. Running half way down to the dungeons, she smiled as she got to the door of a silver and green serpent wrapped around a black rose. Hermione started to play with a ring on her right hand. The door opened and out came Hope in a white mini skirt, a black tub top with a white star in the center, pair of white and black chucks, and a black and white gangster hat. Her hair was in doll curls and she wore back eyeliner and white eye shadow.  
"MIA! You came!" She squealed hugging her sister.  
"Course I came." Hermione said hugging her sister back.  
"Mia what he do?"  
"What you mean"  
"He did something."  
"…." A silence overcame the hallway.   
"OH MY GOD MIA I AM SO SORRY"  
"It's okay, I will get him back for it later. Now, are you going to let me into this damn party or am I going to have to tackle the door?"  
"By ALL means, please do so Mia" Draco said walking up to the door.  
"Ha-ha Malfoy, wouldn't you love to see that show." Hermione said smirking.  
"Is that an invitation?" Hermione ignoring Draco's comment stepped into the Slytherin common room to find people grinding each other to the music, people making out in corners and couches, and lots of drinking.  
'Yup, this is definitely a Slytherin party.'  
"Mia lets dance!" Hope said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.  
"You know how long its been since I have danced!" Hermione yelled over the music.  
"I know." She yelled simply. The both started moving to the beat of the music, people began to stop doing whatever they were doing just to watch the two sisters. The music suddenly went off and people groaned. Draco grabbed the microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen we seem to have a little competition here at THIS party. And you know what competition it is? Pansy Parkson and Millicent Bullstrode saw Hermione Johnson come in with her sister, Hope Johnson, now since they have been in Slytherin Parkson and Bullstrode have been the dancing champions"

Hermione snorted at the comment causing a lot of people to laugh,

"And they have decided to make sure of their title by challenging the Johnson's to a dance off!" The whole Slytherin common room bursted into cheers.

"Ahhhh but here is the catch, they must draw their theme of song through this hat and the hat will change their outfits to their theme. Don't worry ladies you'll get your clothes back after the dance." Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy. She looked at her sister and without a word Hope said "No I didn't" and they both sighed.

Hermione went over to grab their theme. Walking up to him he smirked.  
_Damn she is so hot when she is angry.  
_ "Ah well have fun." He simply stated, "Let us see if the old Granger has some moves." Hermione snarled, "What did the two idiots get?"

Malfoy chuckled "You see one thing about these dance offs is that you both have to do that theme. Then we do the one you picked."

Hermione glanced down and snorted. "YOU ARE MAKING ME DO THIS THEME?" _omg I am going to kill him! _

Draco laughed at her and pushed her off his stage.

**Wow I finished this right after I posted the 2nd chapter. Hopefully you guys like it. I know its corny but it will show the dance off next chapter. LoL I came up with it after I remembered when Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake had a dance off. LoL that was soooo stupid. I was like.. okay, and since I was listening to music I just figured I would put that there. Anyways hope you guys like. Please RR! PLEASE!  
****_VampireMasquerade_**


	4. Dancing and Kisses

**_Disclaimer: _Do I have to say it? Okay I own NOTHING on here. NOTHING AT ALL. Sept maybe the plot haha.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Recap_**:

_Hermione went over to grab their theme. Walking up to him he smirked.  
'Damn she is so hot when she is angry.'  
"Ah well have fun." He simply stated, "Let us see if the old Granger has some moves." _

_Hermione snarled, "What did the two idiots get?" _

_Malfoy chuckled "You see one thing about these dance offs is that you both have to do that theme. Then we do the one you picked." _

Hermione glanced down and snorted. "YOU ARE MAKING ME DO THIS THEME?"

'Oh my god I am going to kill him!'

_Draco laughed at her and pushed her off his stage.  
_

"Alright People!" Came Draco's voice, "It is time! Parkson and Bullstrod picked the first theme so the theme is…." A silence over came the room. Draco's face went red in the face trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Country." He said quietly. Everyone started laughing.

Parkson and Bullstrod looked down and they had different clothes on! Their outfits had changed into a pair of really tight pants, a plaid shirt that you could see their bras and country boots. Not only did their cloths change but their hair did too! Their once straight hair where turned into whore curls. Everyone laughed even more.

"OH MY GOD MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she looked down. Her hair was curly and her outfit was a white version of Parkson's and Bullstrod's. Hermione glanced at Hope who had a red version of the outfit and her hair was very straight and wavy. She just laughed. Hermione and Hope both pulled up their shirts and tied it in a knot where their bust was.  
"WOOT WOOT HOTTIES!" all the guys yelled. Hermione and Hope smirked.  
Draco gave all the girls cowboy hats to match their outfit, dragging them to the center of the huge forming circle  
"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN the laws you should know but for our challengers the rules go as this, keep it clean…" he paused giving Hermione a smirk, " and you all have two minutes to do something to the song. Whichever group gets the best cheers at the end of each song wins. After this round it is the Johnson's pick you must do. Now let us begin!" He finished while the whole common room bursted into cheers again. The song came on full blast and the girls went at work.

"This is what a woman wants...

Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way…."

Everyone was cheering but all the sudden a very fast part came on with no words. Parkson and Bullstrod suddenly looked at each other and started to line dance.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Both Hermione and Hope screamed over thmusic. Everyone continued to cheer for the two. Draco frowned seeing them line dance. Everyone was screaming as the song was turned off after the two minutes.  
"Well I guess we know who won that round!" he said over the crowd. Draco sighed silently to himself then looked over at Hermione. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear

"I REFUSE to lose to snot-nosed-bitches." She stood beside him as he smirked.  
"Alright everyone well it is the Johnson's theme now! And they choose at least something LESS COUNTRY. Haha. Well their theme was…" again the whole common room went silent.  
"R+B!" Everyone went into screams again.

Hermione and Hope looked down to see that their outfits had changed out of the country crap and into a pair of tight black hip huggers, a glitter g-string, a red belly shirt with the thin straps hanging down her shoulders, her hair was straight again with a red gangster hat and red air force ones. Hope, Parkson, and Bullstrod were wearing the same thing only Hope was in blue, Parkson in pink, and Bullstrod in yellow. Everyone began cheering on their looks.

Draco smirked and walked over grabbing Hermione and pulled her to give him a hug. Surprised she smirked when he did and walked over to Hope and started talking to her rapidly.  
"What the hell are they talking about?" came Pansy's shrilling voice.  
"Hell if I know… but lets kick their ass." Millicent responded.  
"Alright everyone! It is time to begin yet again! Come on Johnson's if you lose this you lose! And if you win this 3 minute round you win the contest!" More cheers came from the crowd.  
"And now… Let us BEGIN!" He yelled right before the music came on

"Jazze Pha:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Missy", The princess is here "Ciara"''

"This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step"

"Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on.."

Pansy and Millicent began doing some grinding on each other. '_EWW'_ Draco thought.

"I shake it like Jell-O, make the boys say hello  
cause they know I'm rockin the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of MCees  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because I'm 5 foot 2, I want to dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat fillet minion  
I'm nice and young, Best believe I'm number one"

Hermione and Hope both did the crib walk to each other from the corners and met up in the center, pushing Pansy and Millicent out of the way. The grabbed each other and did a little grinding then Hermione went down and did the worm while Hope did the heel-toe. Everyone was cheering like mad dogs on parade. Then they both stared doing the moves from the video.  
the music was turned off and everyone moaned.  
"WHAT! NO LET THEM FINISH!" They all yelled. Draco's eyes were wide. He walked over to them while Hermione smirked.  
"Well I guess we have new champions!" He yelled over the crowd as people cheered and screamed. Parkson and Millicent ran into their rooms crying. Music was put back on and Hermione went poof and got her clothes back. Hope continued to dance with Blaise while Draco pulled Hermione on a couch. Both sat down next to each other and just talked.  
"Aren't Slytherins supposed to NOT cry?" Hermione stated simply to Draco.  
"Yeah well they are pushovers. Anyways you were awesome! Where did you learn to dance?"  
"Well when I left I met lots of dance teachers and musicians. And they all kinda taught me as I went." She said shrugging.

"Well you were great! I should take you to one of the clubs in Hogsmead! You would have fun."  
Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.  
"You really think I'm great?" Draco looked at her in surprise.  
"Of course! Someone would have to be crazy not to notice your talents!" Hermione blushed at this remark. Draco pulled Hermione on his lap and she looked at him in surprise.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.  
"This." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss. Hermione first shocked began to respond and move her lips with his. The once simple kiss became more passionate by the second. Only pulling away after a minute for air. They locked eyes, her honey hazel eyes starring at his beautiful ice blue eyes.  
"Wow." He whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand in his and turned around her palms. Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. He traced her lines sending shivers up and down her spine. He then saw small cuts along the left hand.  
"Mia…"  
"yea…"  
"Do you cut yourself?"  
"I used to.. because…of what happened." She broke into tiny sobs. Draco pulled her head to his chest and rubbed her back affectionately.  
"Shhh baby… don't cry." They stayed like that him just holding her as people began to retire to their rooms. Hermione looked up noticing everyone almost gone. Sighing to herself she looked at Draco who had his arms around her waist.  
"What are we going to do about us?" she asked looking at him with caring eyes.  
"Well, your not leaving tonight because I don't want that pig weasel to touch you. So maybe Hope can have you stay with her tonight yea?" he asked cupping her chin with his hand. Hugging him she whispered in his ear,  
"Draco…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay with you tonight? I feel safe in your arms." She admitted looking at his face. A smile formed on Draco's lips as he pulled her off of him and picked her up bridal style to his room. Shooing Crabb and Goyle out of the room he placed her on his bed.  
"Where is Zabini?" he asked them as they left. Both shrugged and shut the door behind them. Draco walked over to Hermione and saw that she was just laying on his bed looking innocently up at him.  
"I can't wear this now can I?" she gestured to her clothing. Draco smirked and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a black shirt that had "pureblood" written in green on the front.  
He threw it at her which knocked her off the bed laughing.  
"Oh thanks!" she said laughing at the outfit he threw at her. "Why am I not surprised.." she mumbled.  
"What? What did you say? Speak up!" he said walking over to her on the floor. They smiled at each other for a while. _Okay he looks way to hot! _She tackled him to the ground so she was on top. Shocked he looked up at her, and as soon as he did this she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Kissing for what seemed hours Hermione opened her eyes to see she was on the bottom. She began laughing.  
"What?"  
"You're so demanding!" she said while capturing his lips again. After a few more moments Hermione pushed him off her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I need to get dressed!"  
"Oh lemme help then.." he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. She looked up at him and nodded silently. He began to kiss her again and grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it over her. _One down._ He continued to kiss her as he felt the hem of her pants. Unbuttoning them slowly while kissing her neck. _No more pants. _Hermione looked down and realized she was the one who was already almost naked.  
"Oh this won't do" she said tackling Draco again in her black bra and thong. She captured his lips and began to unbutton his shirt and continued to kiss. She then started to unbutton his pants as she kissed his neck making a small trail back to his lips. _Much better. _Hermione stopped kissing him, got up and walked over to the clothes he pulled out for her. Draco looked at her stunned.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You helped me get undressed." She said shrugging. She pulled his shirt over here and pulled on the black silk boxers too. Then there was a flash, the once too big boxers had become tighter around her and the once to big shirt became smaller.  
"What was that for?" she asked looking up at him still only in his black boxers.  
"It looks better on you that way." He said shrugging. Hermione walked up to Draco seductively, and put her hands on his abs. _Thank the gods for Quidditch_. She looked up and their eyes met yet again. A sly smirk formed on his lips as she looked at him slightly confused.  
"What is that smirk for?"  
"Knowing that my girlfriend is going to be in my bed tonight."  
"Doesn't mean you will get any." An evil smile formed as her eyes got big. She ran to the other side of the bed. He went to as she climbed over the bed to the other side,  
"Accio Hermione" he whispered with she came flying towards him. She stood right in front of him. Draco pushed her onto the bed playfully and pinned her to the bed. Wiggling beneath him, he captured her lips in a small simple kiss. Becoming more passionate by the second. Stopping he looked at the clock, 4:30 am. Letting go of her he layed on his back and looked at her. She got closer and wrapped one foot around his, and placed a hand on his abs, running up and down his chest and just stared at him. He captured her lips yet again and they kissed for a few minutes before drifting into a sleep. Hermione stayed awake watching him sleep as a peaceful angel. Her angel. "Wait... did he say 'my girlfriend'?" she whispered.  
"I sure did baby... now lets go to sleep." he whispered and pulled her to him closer. 

**Wow guys I finished! Haha okay I am like writing this out of pure boredum cuz im not going anywhere for spring break. I am like doing a chapter a day… this is kinda funny! Anyways please RR it would be most appreciated!  
****_VampireMasquerade_**


	5. All hope gone

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own these characters! AT ALL! You understand? I am not that smart! I really don't want to be sued, that would just be bad.

**Recap**:

_He captured her lips yet again and they kissed for a few minutes before drifting into a sleep. Hermione stayed awake watching him sleep as a peaceful angel. Her angel. "Wait... did he say 'my girlfriend'?" she whispered.  
"I sure did baby... now lets go to sleep." he whispered and pulled her to him closer._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pounding came on the oak door, the occupants slowly fluttered their eyes open. Draco looked at Hermione softly and got out of the wrinkled bed.  
"Who the hell?" he whispered as he went towards the door. Opening the door he saw a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man was pacing back and forth not realizing the door was open.

"Oh my god… where is she… I only left her for a second… DAMNIT! This is all my fault!"  
"Blaise, its .." Draco glanced at his clock "6:30, and who did you lose?"  
"HOPE! HOPE IS GONE!" he screamed at Draco.

HG POV

'What the hell is going on. Boys. Ugh. You can't live with them… well that's about it. What the hell does Zabini want? Ugh this is..'  
"HOPE! HOPE IS GONE!" Hermione heard through the door. Hermione rushed to the door pushing it wide open.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!" She screamed at the startled boys.  
"Hermione CALM DOWN! We will find her," Draco turned to a red faced Blaise, "Now I need to know everything and quickly, don't leave any details out."

Hermione just froze looking through space listening intently at what he said. All his words running through her head. 'We where dancing…then I went to get a drink…she wasn't there… checked with the girls…thought she would be back….she never returned…I got worried and checked with a map of the school… like what the marauders used to have? She wasn't on the school grounds. AT ALL!'  
Everyone was silently looking at Hermione. She was biting her lip thinking of what to do.  
"I got to go see Dumbledor!" she screamed as she ran out of the slytherin common room with her wand. Looking down as she ran she noticed she was still wearing Draco's cloths. Transfiguring her clothes into a pair of jeans and a black sweater she continued to ran. Reaching the gargoyles she whispered "Whatchamacallits" and stepped onto the spinning staircase. She started pounding on the door.  
"Come on! Wake up! Please! Please wake up!" She yelled at the door as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Hermione fell to the floor crying silently. The door slowly opened revealing the headmaster.  
"Well hello Miss Johnson, how may I help you this morning?" He said calmly pulling the broken girl off the ground.

"Proofff (shaking)…. Tthheeyyyy(tear) toookkk….her….(Tear)," Hermione stopped and took a deep breath looking at Dumbledor,  
"Professor, they took my sister." She said pulling herself together.

The headmaster looked at the girl with a shocked expression. Running could be heard from the hall and the staircase rotated again revealing Draco and Blaise. Breathing heavily they looked at the headmaster.

"We have the story."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione quietly walked the halls to my dorm. Everything was racing through her mind. The headmaster did what he could but nothing could be done. 'I have to find my sister myself.' She had to shake off Draco. 'I can't handle him too, I can't be near anyone right now. It is just too much. My body feels lifeless. How can they do this to me!' Sighing to herself she reached the Heads portrait and looked at it thoughtfully. There was a young girl sitting underneath an old willow tree. Her straight black hair moved with the wind as she moved the page in her book. Her find hand caressing the book with care with rings on each finger.

"Tainted." She whispered, and the door opened slowly.

She waited for the door to open fully then stepped inside with ease. She shut the door behind herself and looked around her surroundings. The black leather couches were next to the roaring fire. The floor was dark red wood and had a beautiful Persian carpet on the ground. She walked over to the couch and layed down. She watched the fire quench the wood. Never destroying the loveliness of the orange and yellow fire. Hermione sighed to herself again and curled up into a ball and let sleep over come her.

&&&&

"Brown, please, don't do this to me!" Ron yelled at her in frustration. The girl held her ground with a bunch of people behind her. 'Who did she think she was? No one will do this to me!' He slapped her in frustration.

And she looked at him with a red hand mark on her face.

All of her friends came up behind her as he hit her.

Again.

Again.

And again.

He slowly reached into his pocket and produced a simple charm. Everyone fell down sound asleep. An evil smile formed on Ron's lips as he took hold of Lavender. She fluttered her eyes slowly at him.  
"Hey baby, what's wrong?" She said looking at his face smiling. Ron smiled again and kissed her. Leaving her friends asleep and walking out of the small useless classroom.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione layed curled up next to the fire as the door opened quietly. Her eyes snapped open as a force knocked her off the couch.  
"Filthy Mudblood!" Ron yelled kicking her in the ribs. She gasped as she felt her stomach feeling the broken rib. Ron smiled evilly and sat on Hermione holding her down. Hermione kicked and tried to scream.

But nothing came out.

She felt for her mouth and realized it was tied shut by tight wire. She began to whimper in pain as her hands were tied with the cutting wire above her head.

The same was done to her feet.

She was trapped.

Ron laughed evilly at her and shredded her shirt in one swift moment. The tight wire through her lips muffled Hermione's screams again. He began to bite on her skin causing fresh blood spots to come. Hermione looked at him and glared at him. 'How could he do this to me?' her mind raced. Her ripped her bra off and began to bite at her nipple. Her screams continued to be muffled, and he hit her hard across the face.

He insanely grinned at her as he grabbed a small wooden box from the corner of the coffee table. He opened the box as her eyes widened at the object he pulled out. He gripped a large piece of broken glass that shimmered with the fire's light. He smiled again and started drawing on her stomach. She gave a muffled scream. Laughing he threw the glass back in the box and undid her pants. Hermione breathed in deep as she felt him enter her.

Unshed tears.

Laughing.

All black.

Wow! took me long enough to update. wow. haha. well the rated M? or T. i don't remember what the new "rateings" are. so whatever shrugs its ment to be R. but yeah. i could of gone into more detail with that all but i had my mom coming up behind me as i typed it so i went screw it so here you go :o)__

Goodybad: YOU ROCK! You get a cookies and Eiswine! woot woot! Ahhh well that in time will tell... hehe. i have read anne rice over and over agian. i love her work. but i am not saying what it is just yet. i have the plot all figured out. :o)

Sporg: thank you :) hope u liked this chapter.

Gothhottie: hehehe That sounds like fun (i will think about it). sorry if it was fluffy. this is my first fanfic and i will try to do w/ less fluff. hehe

ANYWAYS RR YALL! PLEASE! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD:o)

VampireMasquerade


	6. you only see what is in the mirror

**_Disclaimer: Do i have to say it? OKAY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! muhaha._**

Hey guys, well im debating weither or not to continue this fanfic, for the lack of reviews. so i mean... yeah... tell me what i should do:P  
Here is the chapter (sorry if it is short).

Hermione screamed as she shot up from her bed. She looked at her arms, she was shaking uncontrollably. She glanced down and saw that she had her clothes on from yesterday. She took a deep breath of relief and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. No wires on her lips. No scars on her cheeks. Hermione slowly pulled off her clothes and began to check her body.

'No scars… no scars… but… I was positive it was real…' her mind screamed.

Her eyes widened and she threw a robe on and ran back to her room and grabbed her wand hurriedly. She pointed at her stomach and murmured incoherent words. A small red cloud fluttered out from her wand and she screamed again. She walked over to her dresser and opened it and pulled out a small delicate hand mirror. Its frame was dark willow wood, and had leaves and roses carved on the side. She sighed to herself and pulled off the black sheet that covered the glass part of the mirror. In the center was a beautiful multicolored piece of glass. She slowly glanced down at the mirror, screamed and dropped it on her bed. She picked it back up and looked at all the scars and bruises that were on her face. Her lips were swollen and places where the wire were had made tiny cuts on her lips. She looked down at her neck and saw bite marks. She screamed in rage and grabbed her wand again and preformed a beauty spell. She smiled as she saw all scars were gone permanently gone. She looked down at her stomach and pointed her wand there again, saying another simple word. She smiled as yellow smoke came from the tip of her wand. A twisted smile formed on Hermione's lips.

'He is going to wish he was dead when I am done with him… wait… he will be dead when I am done with him…' she thought as she started rummaging through her closet.

'He thinks he can just get away with this? How dare him! I need to go to the library and see if I can find a locater spell for Hope… I wish I knew if she was okay… damn him … Ah well while I'm looking for her spell then I can look up something horrible to do to Weasley. OH! I'm going to be trashy and be all over Draco today..'

She smirked and pulled out her outfit for today. And went to the bathroom and locked the door.  
'I wonder where that son of a bitch is.' She thought as she started to do her makeup.

&&&&&&&&

"Draco."  
Someone was talking to him but he didn't hear the words. Hermione was hurting and he wanted to help.

'I will just do whatever she wants to do' he thought. 'Stupid people trying to get into our way. Hope has gone missing and now they got us mad. I'm going to go see her and try to help her.'  
"Drake, are you completely whipped?"  
"Yeah. That's what I'm going to do…" He said as he stood up and walked away from the table.  
"Did he not even hear us?" Asked Pansy.  
"I don't think so. But damn, I can't believe they took Hope so quickly! I was going to have some fun." Blaise said looking Pansy with a glint in his eyes.  
"Well, she will be back soon. They never kept any of us in there for a while. I can't believe Draco hasn't gone through it yet. It's with all the pureblood families, and well he is so "pureblood" so I mean, come on!"  
"His parents are waiting for the right moment to actually tell him about the rituals and remember when it first happened to us, and we didn't have a clue? It's like a right of passage."

"Whatever, he better hurry up and find out. I want to see him hunt." Pansy said smiling and took a bite of her toast.

&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. His face went paler than usual and his eyes had clouded. She was pinned up against the wall by Weasley.

"DRACO!" She screamed for help. He was about to do it again, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Ron turned around sharply. Draco was next to her in a matter of seconds and punching Ron's face over and over again. Ron pulled his hair and hit Draco's nose. Draco hit him again as Ron feel over unconscious. Hermione ran over to Ron to see if he was alive. Good. He is. She thought wickedly. She sat up and looked at Draco. He had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. She pulled out her wand and healed him as Professor Snape came running towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" He screamed, causing Hermione to flinch.

RR  
VampireMasquerade


End file.
